The Great Adventure of the Good Sir Nemo
by The Serendipity
Summary: Follow along as Sir Nemo and Squire Squirt go to save Lady Dory and the mysterious Lady Clownfish from the evil clutches of the dreaded Lord Barracuda


*DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of this other than the plot

Inside an impregnable wall of anemone, Sir Nemo patiently awaited the arrival of his good friend Lady Dory. She had recently wended around the Great Barrier Reef following the currents with the sea turtles. Sir Crush and his son Squire Squirt were escorting Lady Dory back to the kingdom so that she could visit King Marlin and Sir Nemo.

"How much longer will it be before they arrive, father?" asked Sir Nemo.

"It shan't be much longer son," answered King Marlin. "Perhaps you should go down to the edge of the reef and watch for their arrival."

Nearly ten minutes after he had ambled his way through the anemone, Sir Nemo spotted two sea turtles speeding up to Castle Anemone. Both turtles seemed extremely distressed and appeared to be a little torn up. As they got closer, Sir Nemo recognized them to be Sir Crush and Squire Squirt.

"What in the name of Jesu has happened?" as Sir Nemo astonished.

"Sir Nemo the unthinkable has happened. Squire Squirt and I were just past the bay of Sydney while escorting Lady Dory back to the kingdom when Sir Bruce and his troop of treacherous sharks came upon us. We fought with all our might Nemo, but they were too strong. They took lady Dory with them. We are so sorry we could not fulfill our duty to protect," said Sir Crush remorsefully.

"Sir Crush," said Sir Nemo, "This is not your fault. Come let us tell King Marlin. He will know how to redress the situation."

And with that the three made their way up to the castle and through the anemone.

Once inside, Sir Crush then retold his story to the king. King Marlin was astonished.

"But the sharks are supposed to be good!" the kind exclaimed. "Fish are friends, remember?"

"I know, my dear king, but recently the sharks have changed their ways. They are no longer vegetarian. Sir Bruce and his companions have been raiding the Sydney area. Word is that they have taken another lady captive. We believe her to be a clown fish," explained Sir Crush.

"My, my, we must send someone to rescue the ladies," said King Marlin. "Nemo, you must go and save the ladies. You have to prove that you are worthy to be a knight in my kingdom."

"Travel to their shipwreck and rescue them, and return them to the anemone palace."

"Good King," Sir Crush interjected, "I would ask that you allow my son, Squire Squirt, to accompany your son. He may need the help."

"Very well," responded the king. "Squire Squirt shall go with Sir Nemo. Together, I have no doubt that they will succeed. They will leave at dawn."

The rest of the evening was spent discussing effective strategies for traveling around the sharks, and which way were best to travel.

As the sun rose the next day, King Marlin, Sir Crush, Sir Nemo, Squire Squirt, and several seahorses assembled in front of the anemone palace.

"Good luck son. The seahorses can take you until you reach where the current ends. From there you travel alone," King Marlin said as his blessing.

"Beware the sharks my friends, for though they may have once been our allies, they have corrupt and will no longer dally to tear you limb from fin. Good luck," Sir Crush added.

And so the two young sea creatures of the kingdom climbed behind the sea horses and their adventure began.

As Nemo and Squirt traveled, they discussed various ways to free Lady Dory and the unnamed clown fish from the clutches of the villainous sharks.

"Maybe Lady Dory will be able to help us," suggested Nemo.

"How?"

"Do you remember when I was carried off by the dentist, and my father and Lady Dory came to save my life?"

"Of course. The whole sea knows that story," Squirt answered confidently.

"Then you would know how Lady Dory spoke whale to get herself and King Marlin to Sydney Bay"

"Right! Of course that would be a great help if she could speak to other species. I'm sure she could call up someone to divert the sharks for us. What don't sharks like to eat?"

"I don't know. Maybe when we find her, she will know and be able to help," Sir Nemo responded semi-doubtfully.

"Ah, cheer up Nemo, we'll save them, and bring everyone, ourselves included, back safe."

"I hope."

That evening, as the water darkened from the sun's setting, Nemo and Squirt gathered in a small inlet cove on the edge of the reef closest to the sharks' hideaway. Next to the cove was a long, steep ravine from which warmer waters seemed to flow. Being out in the open made Nemo miss his anemone. Home was all he wanted. The idea of fighting sharks the next day terrified him. It was evident that nightmares would haunt him tonight. After several hours of mindless chatter with Squire Squirt, Sir Nemo fell into the predicted sleep.

"….I like Nemo," said a lady's voice.

"Fine. We can name one Nemo, but the rest of my sons will be named Marlin junior."

'_Dad_?' Nemo thought. '_What's going on_?'

"You're dreaming Nemo," he heard the lady's voice say though he could see no one. "About the day the rest of your siblings died. Have you heard the stories about that day?"

'_Well, yes, but_…'

"Yes, I know, you father does not like to talk about that day. However, I believe that that story may be useful in the coming days. God speed Nemo."

'_Useful how_? _What do you mean_? _Who are you_?'

Yet no answer came, and Nemo's nightmares returned, and flashes of long, creepy fish, and disappearing siblings ran across the visions in his dreams. When morning came, it was all he could think of, and the closer he and Squire Squirt drew nearer to the sharks' cove the more franticly he searched for a way the story could help him.

"Nemo…Sir Nemo? Nemo? Nemo! Are you alright?" Nemo heard a worried Squirt ask him.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I just had a very strange dream last night. A woman told me that the day my mother and siblings were murdered may play an important part in giving us the knowledge to succeed today. It troubles me that I can think of no way it could help."

"I'm afraid I don't know that story very well. They were killed by an evil Barracuda overlord, weren't they?"

"Yes, but I fail to see how that could possibl…wait! The barracuda! He could be behind this! He would be cunning enough to kidnap Lady Dory! And he would be hard not to obey if he began to govern you as scary as he is. I bet he is really the one behind this!"

"If you are correct, Sir, how should we proceed? Surely there is but scarce a way to trap a barracuda?"

"Squire Squirt, you are forgetting that it is also extremely hard to trap a fish in water. My guess would be that there must be a box of some sort that Lady Dory and her companion are trapped in. If we could free them and divert the sharks' attention at the time, it would easily be possible to cage the barracuda in his own prison. You see! It's perfect!" Sir Nemo exclaimed excitedly.

"Nemo, I do believe you are right."

"Good. We charge at dawn tomorrow. For the rest of today we shall strategize and rest."

Squire Squirt, who in all honesty preferred being lazy, couldn't agree with Sir Nemo's plan more.

When the two friends arose the next day, they hurriedly swam their way to the shipwreck and peered through a sunken porthole. From there they watched as the lid on a treasure chest was lifted and a breakfast was thrown in for two small fish.

"That must be where they are kept!" Nemo whispered anxiously.

"Yes! How shall we get them out?"

"Umm… I know! I'll swim up to the chest and look for an opening. If I find one I will have Lady Dory call up some friends to distract the sharks. For the next part I will need every ounce of courage you possess. Once Lady Dory has diverted the sharks' attention you must hurry and find the barracuda. Lead him to me at the chest, but try to time just so, so that as I free the captives, you cause the barracuda to swim into the chest. Can you do that for me?"

"Absolutely, Sir Nemo," answered Squirt in a respective manner.

"Very well then, I'm off. "

Squirt watched his friend swim off and found himself thinking, "I am in way over my head. Antagonize a barracuda? I must be daft. How in the name of Jesu will I ever pull this off?"

As Squirt swam in circles pondering how to pull off his stunt, Sir Nemo was inspecting the treasure chest for an opening. On his third time around the chest he found just the perfect hole. It was just the right size for someone around Squirt's size, and maybe his own, but no one else.

"Lady Dory? Dory? Anyone?" he called. "Hello?"

"Who is it? Sir Nemo? Is that you?" called the familiar voice of a little blue fish.

"Lady Dory! You are here! Lady, Squire Squirt and I are here to rescue you, but we need your help."

"How ironic. The hero needs help. What can I do to be of service?"

"We were wondering if you could call up some help to distract the sharks' attention. We can get rid of the barracuda by ourselves-"

"How do you know about the barracuda?"

"I dreamed it," Nemo stated matter-of-factly. "But can you help us?"

"Why of course," Dory said in the same tone. "What would you like me to speak? I can to penguin! Oooh, or sea cucumber! Yeah, sea cucumber!"

"Dory focus!" Nemo laughed. "Sea cucumbers can't move, remember? Can you speak to something that sharks don't like to eat?"

"Hmmm, nope, can't help you. Wait! Do sharks eat krill? I can speak krill. I had a best friend who was a krill one time. He-"

Nemo's laughter cut her off. "Lady Dory! That would be perfect! Now can you hurry and call them up for us? We need to get you out of here before somebody finds us?"

"Too late pretty fishy," came deep voices.

"Blast! Lady Dory, hurry, call them now!" cried Sir Nemo as he swam from the traitor Sir Bruce, who was now in pursuit.

"Sir Bruce, you don't want to eat me!" called Nemo trying to dissuade the irate shark. "What ever happened to 'Fish are friends, not food'?"

"Fish tasted good. Make Brucey hungry. Now I eat fishies that Barracuda give me. Hehe," Sir Bruce said in his dopiest voice.

"Dory!"

"Don't worry Nemo!" cried Dory shortly before Nemo heard her began to speak in some strange chattery voice then he went back to avoiding Bruce.

Looking ahead, Nemo saw a very large something that looked orange and pink. '_The krill_!' he thought, but Sir Bruce was drawing closer, and he had to focus on surviving now. Sir Nemo weaved in and out of the mess of the shipwrecks, barely managing to keep the shark off his tail.

Then, suddenly, the krill were swarming all around Sir Bruce and Nemo was free! Nemo glanced around and saw that there were two other masses of krill gathered and figured that those must be the spots where Sir Bruce's two minions were. Knowing that he was safe, Nemo bee lined back to the chest which held Lady Dory and the Lady Clownfish captive.

"Lady Dory, our plan to distract the sharks has worked. Now can you tell me how to open the cage you are in?" Sir Nemo asked.

"Certainly. Do you see the three latches on the top where the lid meets the rest?" Dory asked sounding much less spastic that earlier.

"Yes I see them. What shall I do with them?"

"You need to flip each one three times. Once up, once over, and once down. Then they should all fall free of restraint and the lid will rise a bit. Once the lid has raised a bit, find a rock that is about my sixe and wedge it into the crack. After you have done that I will ask several krill to come open the chest the rest of the way for us. When the lid is open, my friend and will swim out. "

"Fantastic! Then when Squire Squirt leads the barracuda back here, we will have Squirt swim in through the top of the chest and out the little hole in the side! Once he is out we shut the lid on the barracuda and flee! It's perfect!" Sir Nemo exclaimed with joy.

"I like it! Now can you get us out please?" asked Dory.

"I'm on it," Sir Nemo replied as he scrambled up and began flipping switches. In the distance he saw what appeared to be Squire Squirt leading the barracuda into the trap.

When the last latch popped, Nemo shouted to Dory, "Call the krill!" and grabbed at the largest stone he could find. As he wedged the rock into place, twenty or so krill showed up to lift the lid.

"One, two, three, shoooove!" cried the lead krill, and all pushed upward together. Slowly the lid rose higher and higher. After a few short seconds of pushing, the lid was fully opened and Lady Dory shot out of the treasure chest to hug Nemo.

"Nemo! Oh, I thought we would never get out of there. I'm so glad you got to us in time what can we do to help?" Dory inquired.

"Yes there is. We all need to go hide behind the lid and be ready to trap the barracuda in the chest. Lady Dory, I must ask one more favor of your krill friends. I need one of them to swim to Squire Squirt and tell him the plan while he is swimming this way. Can you do that?"

Absolutely," replied Lady Dory who the chattered a bit to one of the krill, who then swam off, and then said, "Bimbo says it would be his honor."

"Great, now everyone else behind the lid," Nemo said this as he watched everyone file themselves into hiding. The last fish he saw take cover was the Lady Clownfish whom had been in captivity with Lady Dory.

"Pardon me my lady, but I do not believe we were ever properly introduced. I am Sir Nemo, Son of King Marlin, the Great Clownfish. May I ask what your name is?" Sir Nemo asked in his most court-like manner.

"I am Lady Pearl, but for now that is all I can say. I would ask though that I return with you to your home and have an audience with the king. It would seem that I have been gone from home too long and I no longer know for sure where my place I this sea is." the Lady stated in a calm, sad manner.

"Then of course you shall. We take leave from here as soon as our mission is fully complete."

"Thank you Sir Nemo."

"It's my honor."

By then they were behind the lid of the chest, and Sir Nemo peered over the top to see where Squire Squirt and the barracuda were. "They're almost here!" he warned the others in a hushed tone.

Everyone watched as the two drew nearer and nearer, and then they were there, and Squire Squirt dove for the hole on the bottom, and everyone shoved their weight on to the lid. With a might creak and a thud, the chest sealed itself and half a second later out popped Squirt.

"Wicked, man!" he cried.

"Squirt, that is not appropriate court language," Sir Nemo chastised teasingly.

"Sorry," said Squirt as he blushed.

"Aw, that's fine little friend," Lady Dory added as she gave him a hug. "I'm simply happy to be back where I belong."

"We're glad too," sighed Nemo contentedly.

And so our hero's began their journey home, after seeing to the sharks, which the krill had conveniently trapped in intricate placements of windows, and Sir Nemo assured them that he would see to their ignominy when he arrived back at the Anemone Palace.

For three days Sir Nemo, Squire Squirt, Lady Dory, and the ever silent Lady Pearl traveled back to the Anemone Palace. Upon their arrival, Sir Nemo asked of Sir Gill, who was now a place guard, if he would please go alert the king of their return, and to ask if the king would grant the party with a private audience. Sir Gill assured the four that he would do exactly as they requested, and rushed off to the king. He shortly returned announcing that their request had been accepted, and he led them up to the throne room so they could speak with the king.

"Your majesty, we have returned," Sir Nemo announced as King Marlin welcomed them in. "Squire Squirt and I have returned home successful, bringing home with us Lady Dory and Lady Pearl, the clownfish. Lady Pearl has asked that you grant her a private audience to ask of you where her new placement in our kingdom will be as the last time she was with our kingdom it was rather different than it is now."

"Then of course I shall see to the young lady. My dear, if you would please come- Great Jesu! My Pearl is that truly you?" the king cried sounding taken aback.

"If you are the same Marlin that once bought for me a house on the edge of the drop off with room for hundreds of fish, then yes I am," the Lady Pearl answered in a calm voice.

"But the barracuda, he, he, he-" spluttered King Marlin.

"He captured me and took me with him, holding me captive for all these years, coveting me and other ladies he caught and later disposed of to feed his friends, in hope that one day he could ransom me for part of the sea," was her answer.

"My dear, how foolish I feel I have been! You ask to know by what name you should be called from now on, and I hope that you will accept the title I offer you: Queen Pearl, Lady of the Anemone Palace, mother to Sir Nemo, and friend to all good fish of the kingdom. My darling, will you come back to me?" pleaded the king, his voice brazen hope.

"Of course! I wouldn't want it any other way!" Lady, now Queen, Pearl laughed over tears of joy, and swam to meet King Marlin so that she could once again be hugged by the one she loved.

"Nemo, by son! Come meet your mother!" King Marlin said gleefully, and Nemo came to be part of the celebration.

Lady Dory, Sir Gill, who secretly liked Lady Dory, Squire Squirt, and Sir Crush, who had come to be with his son shortly after they entered the room, looked on at the reunited family before them and knew that this would be a happily ever after end.

* * *

So my apologies for this being kind of corny and rather medieval, but a friend of mne and I wrote it for an English class and I decided to humor the world of fanfiction with the truth at how ridiculous some taechers may be.


End file.
